Many cosmetic and drug products are formulated as anhydrous powders and creams to protect the particular ingredients in the formulation as well as for convenience in manufacturing, packaging, storage and handling. However, since most of these products depend upon water for actual utility, any difficulties encountered in wetting the preparation at the time of use greatly detract from the overall consumer acceptance of the product.
Such is the case with many anhydrous dental preparations including denture adhesives, dentifrices, and the like. Similar problems are frequently encountered with products such as anhydrous vaginal powder spray formulations.
It has now been found that the addition of a powdered polyethylene or polypropylene polymer to such anhydrous powder and cream preparations greatly enhances the wettability characteristics of the preparation.